Clash of the Cross Dressers
by Terenani Potentia
Summary: A new club is formed: The CD Club. Made up of talented cross dressers, its name starts to ring through out the country, bringing some unwanted attention. How will the club members handle the unexpected strain of competition while juggling their complex romantic affairs? (Members:Rose,Kanaya,Karkat,Dave,Eridan,Tavros,Nep eta,Meenah,Terezi,Vriska,Mitula,Roxy,Dirk) Rated T for now.
1. Welcome To the CD Club

The clicking of high heels bounces off the tall alley walls, drowned out by the thunderous thumping of music as you enter the usual club where you spend most of your nights. Neon colored lights wander over the dance floor, casting their bright glares on the crowd of dancers below. In a shadowed corner, a lone male sits in an empty bar holding a glass of clear liquid. He has a large scowl on his black lipstick-covered lips, wearing a tight black dress that shows every delicious curve of his body, accompanied by a pair of sexy black boots and gothic make-up. You take a seat next to him with the most charming expression you can muster, resting your head in one of your hands. Hopefully he isn't doing anything later on tonight.

''Hey there Karkat. I didn't know you were out clubbing tonight, especially while cross dressing. Are you available tonight? Because I've got a free schedule if you're interested.'' You add a seductive wink and nudge. You're cross dressing tonight as well. With a royal purple mini skirt, black high heels, a sphagetti strap tank top,shining gold bangles on your wrists, and to top it all off, your favorite wig that has purple streaks running through the long, shimmering raven locks. Not even Kar could resist. Or so you thought.

''Fuck off, Eridan. I'm not here to deal with your fuckassery. I'm here for one thing only, and that isn't sex. So you can take your skanky ass somewhere else cause it sure isn't getting anything from me.'' He takes a sip from his cup, licking sparkling droplets of the elixir from his midnight lips. Every small detail of his body is imprinted in your mind each time you have the wonderful opportunity to catch a glimpse of him. If only he wasn't so stubborn you two could have hooked up long ago.

Then you see what he's here for. A boy in a blue hoodie and jeans weaves through throngs of dancers, making his way towards the bar. When he sits down a couple of seats away from you, Kar averts his gaze, staring at the half-empty cup in his trembling hands. John orders a Monster with a goofy smile on his flushed face; he gulps down the energy drink and joins the pumped crowd, tossing a small tip to the bartender. He didn't even look in Karkat's direction. And Karkat himself didn't even bother to say anything, much less attempt to catch his attention.

_What's up with everybody going gaga for this dork?_ It really disappoints you on how low some people's taste can descend; too bad this low-life has charmed the only male you've ever wanted to have a real committed relationship with.

Karkat hops off the stool, and tugs his dress down when it pulls up and reveals more of those juicy thighs. ''I'm leaving. Tell the fucking bartender to put it on my tab or some shit.''

''Kar, you can't keep running away from this forever, you know. Even if you do confess, he won't want you. He's too much of a homophobic nerd if you ask me. Remember, I'll always keep an open schedule for you!,'' You shout out as he leaves out the back door, swishing his hips angrily. You sigh, leaning against the cold counter with your elbows, putting your face in your hands.

You can only hope he doesn't get hurt too badly.

* * *

(Karkat's POV)

Outside in the chilly alleyway, you wish you had taken that leather jacket you bought last week. Fuck, you wish you hadn't come at all. Egbert will never cast a fucking glance in your way; no matter how many romcoms you watch can never figure out how to catch this guy's attention. Ever since the fourth grade, when he ended up in your class, you fell in love with him. Unfortunately, almost every girl in the class did also(plus a few other guys).Maybe it's the way he smiles at you, those buck teeth of his sticking out in the most adorable way possible. Everything he does makes you want to tackle him like those girls do in the weird Japanese cartoons Nepeta watches. Too bad most of the girls he knows have all dated him while you just watch, doing nothing. Watched them kissing him, holding his hands, having the right to touch every inch of his skin just because they don't have dicks…

''Fuck...!'',you furiously whisper into the frosty night air, banging your fist on the freezing metal light post. It's lurid spotlight only makes you shiver more, sending chilling goosebumps along your exposed flesh. You remember it's already past midnight; you need to get your sorry ass home. Then you could go wallow in your pathetic self pity for a couple more hours, trying to push down the endless feeling of despair with ten bowls of ice cream. Sounds like a great way to spend a Saturday night.

You walk to your house in a desolate haze. Inside, you don't even bother to take off your make up, tossing your aching body on the couch and tuning in to Netflix. Your parent's snores could be heard through the walls; they know about your cross dressing lifestyle, embracing your homosexuality with loving arms. If only John could do the same.

If only.

* * *

The next morning you pack a gray skirt into your bag to dress into after school, along with some make up supplies. You make sure they're not too conspicuous, tucked into the very back of the gray bag. Today's your first year of highschool, which isn't anything special to you. Just another year of shitty teachers rambling about their retarded subjects for seven hours of your life. The very thought of it makes you frown when you step outside and start your mile long walk to school.

You wish you could barf right now; you can literally feel the fucking hormones radiating off of these shit bags as you near the school. In front of the school, flags wave in the slight breeze atop a brass pole. Soft yellow rays of sunshine peek out, melting into the navy blue sky filled with fading stars. Two figures make their way towards you, one with high reaching horns, the other with horns jutting out from either side of his head, way too big for his shaking frame. They wave to you, one dressed in spotted, baggy sweat pants with an indigo jacket, his backpack slung lazily over one of his shoulders. The other shyly stands behind him, his arm hooked with the tall lad's, sporting a dark brown jacket, white t-shirt, and khaki shorts.

''Uh, hello Karkat.'' Tavros gives you a small smile. ''Today's the first day of, uh, highschool, huh? I-I just hope the kids there, won't, um, be too mean or anything…''

''Tavbro, highschool is like any other motherfucking place. Right best friend?'' Gamzee gives you an oddly serene smile. By the tone in his voice, it looks like you need to help boost Tavros's confidence. Which will take a motherfucking miracle.

"Yeah. This shit hole is just going to be like middle school. Just because they call it something different doesn't mean it's anything special.'' _There's just going to be more douchebags than usual,_ you silently add.Tavros doesn't look any more confident than he did five seconds ago.

"Heheheh, why do you guys look so down? Highschool is going to be freaking filled with opportunities to bust out some fun!'' Terezi makes her way towards the group, almost battering Gamzee with her swishing red-and-white-striped cane. She has a mad grin on her lips; her bright red pants, teal t-shirt, and black sneakers stick out like a sore thumb. Does she want to get bullied? Then again, that would just be a chance to fuck someone up with her cane. You still can't believe she is studying to be a lawyer.

"Pffft, you guys look like you just rolled out of bed or something. Can't you be a bit more awesome for your first day of school?'', Vriska says as she tosses her long black hair over her shoulders. Suddenly you have the urge to snatch Terezi's cane and hit her upside the head with it. Most likely because she's John's current girlfriend.

While everyone else chatters on about their theories of how high school will be like, you walk in silence, casting glares of deepest loathing in Vriska's direction. Sometimes you forget she's Terezi's sister, and just go with the hate-filled flow. Then the most horrid thing happens; John joins the group, followed by Dave andRose. "Hey there you guys! I can't wait to see what high school is like.''

He leans over and… and gives a kiss to Vriska on her cheek, sending light blue blush across her face. Whoops and jeering come from the others, apparently thrilled with this relationship. _Hell. Fucking. No. _You clench your hands into tight fists; Dave keeps on walking silently,staring coolly at John the whole time.

You want to jump out the nearest window when school starts. Time seems to slow down; you swear that the clocks were mocking you with their fucking slow hands, their goddamn ticking driving you up the walls. In between classes, you keep seeingTerezi and Vriska disappear, only to come back with mischevious grins on their faces and a new graffitied wall to give evidence to what they were doing. Whenever they were done, Vriska would make her way to John, sauntering over like she owned the fucking world, basically flinging herself onto him. Everything about their relationship made your blood place may seem like a haven to most of your peers, but getting knocked around like some bowling pin (probably because you're so short) was definitely not amusing to you. Nor was the fact that half of the student body entertained themselves by making out with each other; you noticed with a sinking heart that nearly every pair was heterosexual.

_DING DONG. Gogdammit, finally. _You stomp over to your locker after the bell rings. When the hallways are cleared out, you make your way to the bathroom. Inside, you swiftly switch your pants for the gray skirt, hastily put on a bit of make up, and walk back out.

"Well hello, Karkat. I didn't know you were interested in cross dressing too.'' Kanaya looks at you curiously, resting her hand on her black leather satchel. You were on the precipice of passing out right then and there.

"K-Kanaya! This isn't what it looks like, and it's definitely not a fucking hobby or any shit like that and- wait, did you say 'too'?'' Your eyes widen in realization. ''You cross dress?''

Kanaya gives you a calm smile. "Why, of course I do. Rose does too, if you're wondering. I've always considered it an entertaining way to explore the other side of fashion.'' _That's the one thing I've actually learned today. Who fucking knew?_

Rose steps out from one the corridors, dressed in white pants, a black jacket, with a dark purple t-shirt emblazoned with a black skull in the center, and wearing elegant yet masculine looking black shoes. She looks over at you, and smiles. "So it seems we may be able to form the CD Club after all.''

_The __**what**__ club?_ Kanaya laughs softly. " Yes, that may be true. Ahem, so Karkat, do you cross dress often? Perhaps almost every day or so?" She has a curious expression on her smart features; it wouldn't kill you to tell them.

"Yeah. So what the fuck is this 'CD Club'?" You tighten your grip on the straps of your backpack. Hopefully they won't tell anyone about this. Then again, they're the most trustworthy people around in this hell hole, so you don't give a single shit. For now.

"You'll find out if you come and meet us in classroom 405. After school, with your cross dressing attire on. Try to bring some other companions as well, alright?'', she says, walking after Rose and taking her hand in hers.

What to fucking do now?

* * *

Fuck it. You dress in a comfortable long-sleeved grey shirt, black leather mini skirt with black and white striped leggings, black boots, and your best make up on. Every few yards you look behind your back, cautiously tip-toeing in the empty hallways; you wish your high heels didn't click so loudly on the polished white tile. After a what feels like two hours, you make it to room 405. The door stands before you ominously, but you still turn the silver knob and enter the room.

"And there's Karkat. Seems like we weren't about to be graced by your presence, but I was proved wrong. Take a seat. We're going to announce to everyone the whole purpose of this organization." Kanaya points at an empty desk, her lady-like clothing replaced by a dark-green checkered shirt, denim vest, black pants, and polished black loafers. She's not wearing any of her usual dark make up, but you can still tell she put on a bit of powder. Rose sits next to her, wearing a white jacket, a striped purple shirt, jeans, and grey tennis shoes.

You sit down on the cool desk surface. Eridan sits across from you in his usual slutty clothing, next to Dave. Wait, fucking _Dave__?!_ Another thing to remember.

Kanaya starts to go on and on about how people are pressured by society on how to dress according to their gender, that cross dressing is a lifestyle, not just hobby. And a bunch of other stuff that goes in one ear and out the other. You're too entranced by how girly Strider looks, wearing an actual blonde wig that had shining hair falling down all the way to his fucking hips. He crossed his legs like a girl, perfectly comfortable with dressing in a cherry red mini skirt. A red bow is in his hair, puling the long bangs away from his make up covered face; puckered red lips, diamond studded shades, and fucking blush! You remember all those times he teased you for being such a sissy. But this whole fucking time he also cross dressed. You almost laugh at the irony of it.

"So, we'll be arranging meetings every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. Weekend meetings are only arranged when the majority of the club is able to attend. Anyone interested?" Surprisingly, everyone murmurs words of agreement, or nods their heads. Kanaya looks like someone just gave her a fuck ton of cake.

"Welcome to the CD Club."

* * *

**ARE YOU ENTERTAINED? I know I am! I got this idea after thinking about gender bending, but wanted to keep the original genders of the characters, while getting them to be a bit more like their opposite genders. And at the same time I just wanted to put some guys in miniskirts. (Heheheheh...)**

THANK YOU FOR READING! =^w^=


	2. Past Wounds

Since the formation of the CD Club, you've been looking forward to the first meeting with high hopes. Karkat actually joined, believe it or not. Your heart does a somersault within your chest when you think about it. Maybe you'll have a chance to hook up with him now that he's being a bit more open with his true he can even get over his tedious love for John. Well, you know that last part will never happen.

''Sol, are you gonna look at me or what? This cod awful video game is only one player, so if you're gonna be doing this at least put in a multi-player game for us to play.'',You whine, wrapping your arms loosely around the skinny shoulders of your boyfriend, Sollux Captor. He sighs, turning his head towards you with an emotionless expression.

''Or we could play with each other.'' He smirks slightly, putting down the controller and giving you a deep kiss. He licks your lips, and you let him inside your mouth. He ravages your mouth, his hand tilting your head towards other hand wanders down towards lower areas, sneaking inside your purple skirt. Pleasure sends wonderful shivers up your spine.

You break the kiss.''Let's move onto the bed. And don't be so rough, like last time. I couldn't walk for three days...''

Sollux stands up, offering his hand for you to grab. You mumble a thank-you, then crawl onto the bed. Sollux climbs on, placing himself above you, his hands starting to work their way around your erection as he played with your lips. Then Karkat's face appeared in your mind.

For some reason, you wish you were anywhere but here.

* * *

_ 11:37 PM._

Cod dammit, I'm going to have to sleep over, aren't I? Yellow and black striped blankets are tossed over your aching body, with a passed-out gamer snoring next to you. He still has his 3D glasses on. You chuckle, then take them off and toss them onto the floor.

You reach over Sollux's small body for your cellphone. The smooth metal surface brushes your fingertips, and you snatch it up from the night table that sits next to the bed.

Several people have pestered you in the hours you've disappeared. Nepeta, who was obviously trying to get you to do some role playing with her and Terezi. Feferi was bitching about some douchebag who apparently grabbed her skinny butt during school; your uncle Cronus, who's only four years older than you, was fretting over whether or not you'll be able to cook dinner tonight.

Looks like he starved.

Sighing, you realize there were no messages from your beloved Karkat. _Why does he have to be like this? Can't he realize, that out of every person he knows, especially __John__, that I'm the one who loves him the most?_ His face still haunts your dreams; fantasies of ravaging that hot body of his makes you come during your sleep.

But it's still all a dream. A far fetched reality that will never come true.

* * *

(Dave's POV)

''Little man, are you going to make your next move or what?''

Dirk stands over you, his katana in his glove-covered hands. You're panting, fumbling around to find your katana; this is the third time he's been able to knock it out of your hands. Which wouldn't be different from usual, but this evening you're just not in the mood for it. And you can tell that bro knows this too.

Dirk turns around, heading for the door that leads back into your apartment complex. He gives you a sideways glance filled with disappointment.''Dave, whatever is happening, you need to remember this; Striders don't back down. They especially don't give up so easily.''

He leaves. You throw your shades off, their dark shape smashing with a sharp _krack_ that sends several veins of cracks up the lenses. Looks like you'll be needing a new pair.

You don't really care. You don't care that you're hiding the fact that you're a cross dresser, actually wanting to go in public dressed like a girl. You don't care that you're hopelessly in love with John, who will never return your love. You don't even care that your best friend, Terezi, is also hopelessly in love with you. She's probably worrying about the same stupid romance stuff as you in this very moment.

''Fuck my life.'' You mumble under your breath. With a few aching steps, you stumble into your apartment and get dressed for bed. Tomorrow will be the big reveal. It's time to get some shit straightened, because there's no way in hell you're going to continue like this.

It's all or nothing.

* * *

The hours go by like minutes, and the minutes go by like seconds. The approaching meeting looms over you, a formidable obstacle yet a promising event. A worksheet is spread before you, filled with equations that you won't touch until after school. Right now there are more important things to think math is just plain boring.

_DING DONG._

_Finally._

The echoing chime beckons you to your feet. You glide through the hallways, tugging on the strings of your red sweater. Dozens of students pour out of the classrooms, and you idly stand by your locker, waiting for them to clear out. Most of these people already know you as the cool kid who knows how to take a punch; that glorious image of you will be shattered this afternoon. But you're not going to whine about it; better to get it over with today, instead of trying to hide it from everyone like Karkat. Speaking of that douche, where is he? His locker isn't too far away from yours.

Then you think of a reason why he isn't here right now. You.

You almost facepalm yourself. _Why did I have to do that? Was it because I wanted to pick on some other guy just to make myself feel better?_ You've been teasing him about his cross dressing ever since you spotted him first sporting a tight miniskirt one Saturday afternoon, eventually moving on to picking on his homosexuality. You knew he loved John; you ended up playing around with the fact whenever John and Karkat were with you, acting as if it was all a joke. Well, it isn't now. You love John too. You also cross dress. And now you're ashamed of yourself. Ashamed that you bullied the one person who can understand you the most.

You spin the dial on your locker, swinging open the blue metal door to reveal your possessions; stray papers cluttered your locker, a white back pack hangs from one of the hooks attached to the top of the locker, and a plastic shopping bag holds today's cross dressing clothes.

You take the plastic bag, quickly absconding into the bathroom after shutting your locker closed. A pair of white booty shorts, a red tank top, a white and red beaded necklace, red hair clips, a denim vest, and knee-high red boots tumble out of your bag. While the bathroom is empty, you toss off your clothes and exchange them for the ones on the tiled bathroom floor. Deep apprehension grips your insides, making your hand slightly tremble when you apply your lip gloss.

''There, that looks awesome.'' You grin slightly at your beautiful reflection, then grab your clothes and stuff them into the plastic shopping bag, exiting the bathroom.

Out in the desolate hallway, you hastily shove your stuff back into your locker. Rose, Kanaya, and Eridan pass by, stopping at your locker.

''Nice get-up there, Dave. You look almost as good as me.'' Eridan grins, tossing his shoulder length raven hair. You roll your eyes, adjusting your shades. Rose gives you an encouraging smile, returning to her thick tome on mythical creatures. Kanaya tugs at her tie,making sure her the dark green length is on correctly.

When you and the others approach room 405, you see a familiar figure. He frowns, looking at his black painted nails. His dark eyes dart up to your face, scrutinizing every detail. Rose enters, turning the page she's on in her book, followed by Kanaya who still can't get her tie right. Eridan's grin widens at the sight of Karkat, whispering something into his ear that deepens the scowl on his face.

You walk over to the door, stopping next to Karkat. Gulping down your shame, you turn towards him; he doesn't meet your gaze, still interested in his nails. You take a deep breath.

''I'm sorry. For everything I've done. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I just want to let you know I actually do have feelings and regret doing that shit to you.'' _There,I said it._ Hopefully it doesn't sound half-assed, but that's the most you can say without your voice breaking.

You turn the doorknob, opening it halfway before being stopped by an arm. Looking back, you see Karkat's face twisted into a mixture of hatred, empathy, and anxiety. He probably would look the same as you if you didn't know how to keep a good poker face.

''Thanks, for... for apologizing. And...'' His eyes soften.'' I know how it feels.'' You nod, knowing exactly what he enormous weight is lifted off your shoulders when he says these words.

Maybe life isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**ARUBWIVUBIUHF- Ah, the feels! I know that the fish puns were almost entirely missing, so I'll try harder to incorporate those into the next chapter. Sorry if you wanted John to cross dress! Though that won't happen due to his personality and the plot of this story, I'll be adding more members in the future, so don't despair my friends! =^w^=**

See you later!


	3. Coming Out of the Closet

Instead of prancing around school in your get-ups like you thought you would, Kanaya suggested something on an entirely new level.

''A clash of the cross-dressers, you might call it. This competition allows cross-dressers all over the nation compete, and I thought it would be a wonderful idea to join.'' Her face lights up as she speaks, flourishing her arms in wide sweeps as if she was conducting a plane. You sigh; this is not what you thought it would be, but you don't really care. Once you get home, you'll stop hiding. Both of your bros will finally know who you are, and hate you for it. You can already picture their emotionless faces concentrating endless amounts of hatred towards you, for both staining the Strider name and participating in something so uncool. _Fuck my life..._

''So what's the prize?'' You ask coolly, despite the rolling waves of feels you have battling inside.

Kanaya smiles. ''I was waiting for someone to ask that. The grand prize is a total of one million dollars. Sponsored by many wealthy and common people alike, looking for youth to transform into world-famous celebrities. Especially fit for supporting the gay rights movement and transforming society for the better.'' You were right; the smartest duo you know wouldn't make a club like this for nothing. ''Now, it may seem as a selfish proposition, but both Rose and I have been pondering over it for the whole duration of summer break. We have come to the conclusion that since this competition starts on the fourteenth of October, it is the perfect amount of time to gather enough members to participate. For, you see, we can only enter in teams of at least eight.'' She pulls out a brochure. Unfolding the panels, bold blue print runs across the sheet, clearly announcing the beginning of **'A Wondrous Campaign for A Greater Society, Where There is No More Discrimination'**.

''If you're not interested, you have the option of leaving right now. But if you are, then be my guest to help us on this conquest. Not only for fame or fortune. For the whole of a society who cannot stand to bear even the sight of a single homosexual couple walk down the street, forcing them to stay hidden inside their metaphorical closets. They cannot suppress us much longer. We have the chance to change that.'' Her intelligent eyes swept over the silent room.

''Will you join us?''

No one moves for a few minutes. Eridan smiles, twirling a lock of hair in his slender hands. Rose and Kanaya stand grimly together, waiting. Karkat looks at his feet; his dark amber eyes wander over to you. You know what he's thinking of: John. What if this actually does work? You know John would never accept something as shitty as this. He would have proclaimed it as wrong, utterly disgusting. He would have dumped your sorry ass, even though you were never brave enough to try hooking up with him in the first place.

But this time, you're brave enough to take the first step. ''I'm in.''

Karkat's scowl lifts slightly.''Fuck it. I'm joining too, bitch.''

Eridan grins, crossing his long slender legs. '' Don't forget me.''

Kanaya smiles, exchanging triumphant glances with Rose. Her words roll off her tongue in a more confident tone. '' We only have five members. I supposed it is due time to gather some recruits.''

* * *

(Karkat's POV)

Recruiting posters crowd the hallways. It's only the first week of school, and yet dozens of students crowd the hallway, frantically applying to any club they can to climb the ranks of high school advertise normal clubs that seem to grab the attention right away from the retarded teens who drool over them. Sports teams are filled to the breaking wants to run around in stuffy uniforms, and for the fun of it? It always confused the shit out of you. Dozens of students ogle at the mass of colorful flyers being handed out by faithful club members. None of their gazes stray away from the colossal event that makes you want to vomit.

Getting more members is going to be harder than you thought.

Eridan struts past you, stretching his black leather skirt to the maximum height that would be appropriate for school. ''Come on, I know just the people to fish for.'' He grabs your hand softly, his eyes twinkling wistfully. You swat the intruding appendage away angrily.

Eridan swings open the door to a dusty broom closet. Nepeta hisses, retreating into the shadowed corner of the small storage place. She shields her squinted eyes, holding several volumes of some foreign comic. ''Whuh-? Oh, is that you, Karkitty? And Eridan?'' She rubs her eyes.

Smiling, the tall boy next to you speaks in a silky voice. '' Nepeta, how would you like to join our club? Just a little cross-dressing. We're going to be competing for the greater good of gays, and you know what that means.'' Nepeta blushes a deep green, clutching her comic. When you look closer at it, you can plainly see two girls getting frisky on one page. She has secrets of her own, even after all these years.

It doesn't surprise you.

''I-I-I... I'll join. I don't want to be in the closet anymore.'' She looks up, gazing determinedly into the distance. ''Besides, it smells like someone died in here.'' You stifle a laugh bubbling in the back of your throat.

After that little encounter, Eridan stares at you expectantly. You avoid his eyes.''What? If you think I know anyone here who might join, you're out of luck.'' The tall male laughs.

''I'll try not to feel too disappointed.'' He dodges a group of giggling girls, who stare at him as they pass. They laugh even louder when one of them mockingly points out that Eridan is a guy. You bite your lip, balling your hands into fists._ Even if this douchebag is a snobby, self-worshipping whore, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this._ You turn around to show the bitches who they're messing with. A warm hand grabs your shoulder.

''Leave them alone. We still have somefin to finish, remember?'' His tone tells you that he deals with this more often than you imagined. You swallow the rage, for once calming down pretty quickly. Reluctantly, you follow him to the entrance of the girls' bathroom. He enters without a second thought; you remain at the front of the entrance, wondering why the hell he would want to go in there and what it has to do with this shitty situation. Students pass by, making you realize how retarded you look just standing there. Right outside of the girls' bathroom.

_Eridan__, when the hell are you coming out?!_ After what feels like several hours (it was actually only forty-five seconds in reality) Eridan finally comes out with Terezi in tow, her mischievous grin still plastered to her face.

''A chance to win millions and become famous? I humbly accept your offer, fish boy.'' She cackles, skipping off into the crowd and swinging her cane madly. People immediately clear a direct path for the strange troll.

''Is that all? I would like to go home now. These nooksniffers smell like shit, and I'm not sticking around to be bullied by some asshole jock-wannabes.'' The thick air smelled like the essence of high school; sweat, dirt, and everything horrible.

''Not just yet. One more to go.'' Eridan checks the time on his cellphone. Looking down the long hallway, he cranes his neck, looking for some unknown person.

Then you see who that person is.

Dirk. With Dave. Both swish their hips coolly, not giving a fuck that the people passing by are staring. Looks of disgust. Looks of attraction. Looks of pure shock. All are brushed aside as the Striders walk down the hallway, attracting every person's attention. You can't believe it much yourself; two Striders in skirts.

You have the weirdest boner right now.

* * *

(Dave's POV)

''Bro, I know you're in there. Don't try to hide from me.''

The last fight you had with Bro snapped your lip gloss in half, the small container squirting glittering liquid onto the back of your pants. You're luckyBro hadn't seen that, or he would have finished you right then and there. Cold water runs over your fingers; you rush to wash off the pink stains from your pants, disposing of the broken bottle into a small trash can next to the sink.

Dirk, the second-oldest boy in the trio of brothers, knocks again impatiently.''Dave, what the hell are you doing?''

''I'm almost done, dammit...!'' You almost bite your own tongue off when Dirk slices the door in half. He walks in brandishing his katana, looking quite pissed.

''Almost done my ass. What the hell are you...'' He stops short of your sparkling mess. The running water numbs your hands. You can hear the rhythm of your heart pounding in your ears. _B-Bump. B-Bump. B-Bump._

''Dirk, it's not what you think.'' Your throat closes up before you can say much more; shameful tears start to drip down your vermilion stained cheeks, landing on the floor with faint _plip_'s.

Dirk drops his katana, taking off his shades. Under the dark screen, his eyelashes are still faintly coated with... mascara? The dark streaks looked like they were hastily rubbed off. And that's when you realize something. All the signs of makeup being there was so apparent, yet you ignored them so easily, for so long.

Suddenly two muscular arms wrap around you, a sobbing Dirk burying his face into your shoulder. ''It's okay... I know how much it hurts, bro...'' Hot tears spill onto your chest, making streams of the shining liquid pour out from your own tired eyes.

''D-Does this mean... you're exactly like me...?'' You manage to hiccup, not ashamed of your current state. Dirk nods faintly. This explains the random skirts appearifying in his room; make-up cleverly concealed into various corners of his room, but not cleverly enough for you to find them one hot summer's afternoon. The far away memory brings you to a familiar room, where you happened to chance upon his secret stash of feminine supplies. You've always assumed he was just holding some belongings for a girlfriend.

Dirk chokes out,'' I saw you that day. I was too afraid to come in. But I guess in the end everything worked out, little man...''

You look at the ceiling. _I wish that were true for everything._

* * *

**SHAAAAA-! I know that broke so many Strider personalities. But it was kind of heart-warming. I guess I'll find out from your reviews, meow. This concludes the exciting chapter! (I'll try to work harder on the fish puns next time)**

**And to Melon Lord (Awesome name by the way) I was already planning on making those peeps members, and I'll try to get them in there as soon as I can without completely screwing up the plot!**

** THANKS FOR READING! =^0^=  
**


	4. Breaking Hearts and Breaking Farts

''I think this is a sufficient number of members.''

Kanaya studies the new club members in front of her, taking in every detail like they were a bunch of two-headed cows. You stand on the sidelines, anxiously glancing at the ticking clock every few seconds. Sol is going to be waiting for you outside as usual. It's too bad you really need to end this relationship, because you're getting anxious to try out some the new material gathering around that that is new. You have a bad reputation of doing things like that. Boyfriends don't last long; Sol should be happy he was with you for more than two whole months. That's a new record.

Dirk sticks to Dave like glue, obviously nervous displaying his hot caboose in public. You lick your lips. He's definitely going on your To-Do list. After Kanaya's done doing another one of her lengthy speeches, you abscond into the hallway, your hips swishing wildly as if there was no tomorrow. You wink at Kar as he leaves the building. He returns one of his friendly scowls, flipping his shit when you smack his ass playfully.

''Sea you tomorrow!'' You call out happily to the furiously blushing troll.

''FUCK YOU!'' He makes a rude gesture at you, but you brush it off coolly. Sol stands outside, leaning calmly against the school flagpole in an attempt to be cool. He fails miserably when he spots you, tripping over his own feet and smashing his face right onto the hard pavement. You swallow a river of giggles, trying not to smile as you lend him a tender hand. ''Need some help there, Sol?''

''Yeah, thankth. Um, Eridan, I wath wondering if you wanted to go to the movieth next weekend.'' His lisp made him so cute; it's a real shame you'll have to break his heart. He is always so in love with you, just like every other guy you've managed to catch, but also like every other guy, you just can't return his deep feelings. They will always be with Karkat. You take a deep breath, and with a heavy heart, you muster all the courage you have to get this over with. Not like it's the first time you've done it.

''About that Sol, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. It's about us.'' You feel sorry for Sol; his eyebrows form a quizzical expression, completely clueless about what's going to happen next.''It's just not working.''

Sollux's shoulders sag.''What do you mean it's not working?''

You sigh, looking him straight in the eyes.''I can't return your feelings. Sorry, but I'm breaking up with you.'' Sollux's mouth open as if he's about to say something, but he closes it reluctantly. He knows you weren't going to remain his for long.

''Goodbye.'' You turn your back on the boy, ignoring the fact that red and blue tinted tears spill down his gray face.

* * *

''What happened, Thollux?''

You tenderly place a hand on your cousin's shoulder, taking off your helmet nervously. You've never seen him cry before. Usually you're the one he needs to comfort, though it looks like the situation has been reversed this time around. Sollux looks up at you sorrowfully, his mask of awesome coolness utterly shattered. Makes you want to smash a vase over his head-no, you want to help him!

''Eridan broke up with me.''

A sob racks his chest and he throws himself onto his bean bag chair, not even sparing a single glance at his computer. This is bad. Real bad.

''Sollux, why don't we just forget about it and throw smoe toilet paper at smoeone's house?'' You want to facepalm yourself after saying that- no that was a pretty good sentence, you only mispronounced two words! Booyah! Sollux digs his face deeper into the cushion, whimpering.''Eridan would have thaid thomething like that. He would come over and wrap me in hith armth, and then complain about me playing videogameth inthead of paying attention to him, and then I would have been like 'Why don't we play thome gameth?' or thomething cool like that, and-and-''

Your heart plummets, watching your cousin have a total breakdown. You know how much he loves Eridan; almost as much as his own computer. Almost. And as much as you want to celebrate the end of their annoying relationship because of personal feelings, you keep silent. Or rather make some awkward noises and shuffle your feet, battling the war going on in your a jar of sweet honey, you gently hand it to Sollux. He silently thanks you, shoving a spoonful of the nectar into his mouth. You secretly wish you could be that spoon. Then you could feel his tongue all over- wait what the heck are you thinking about. Clearing your head of any incestuous thoughts, you wonder why you would want to be a spoon in the first place. Well, spoons are relatively useful tools and they're really pretty once you think about it-

''S-Sollux, I-I...'' You lean towards him, attempting to say something a normal troll would,'' kith me Sollux!- Argh, no I uhkdjvbs,kjhbwgrg!'' You furiously scratch at your head. What the hell is wrong with me?!

Sollux sets the jar of honey down, looking at you hopefully.''Maybe if you kith me, I can get over Eridan. I jutht don't know what to do anymore. The pain ith killing me.'' You gulp anxiously; inside, you know you're eager to feel his lips against yours. But not like this. You didn't want to earn it out of some sort of sick way to help your cousin get over some jerk muffin.

Muffins are delicious.

''Sollux, I'm not too sure about this. I can't-we can't do this. ''- Sollux's trmebling mouth silences any further objections. You're unsure how to react, and end up melting into the hot kiss. Sollux licks your bottom lip; you let him slide his tongue in, tangling with it inside your heated mouth passionately.''S-Sollux...ahn... I don't know...''

Sollux's hands snake down to your waist, pulling you into his lap slowly. You lock your hands behind his neck, feeling heat build up in the pit of your stomach as his erection rubs against your own rising length. You wish this would last forever. He must be so horny right now; you want him to be as fucking excited as you are when he's screaming your moan loudly, grinding your hips repeatedly against the hard length, grabbing onto his skinny shoulders, sucking his invading tongue. Sollux stops kissing you;a strand of saliva connects your panting mouths.''Mituna, would you do me a favor, jutht thith onthe?''

He unbuttons his pants, letting loose his throbbing cock. You nod uncertainly and bend down to take care of the aching problem. Usually you would make him take the bottom, but you guess you still can take over from this cup his balls, rubbing your palm up and down his length, eliciting moans from your cousin's sweet mouth. Not really sure what to do, you tentatively lick the head. You slide your tongue over the intricate veins on the surface, kissing the head throws his head back, grabbing your head,''Mituna...more...'' His moaned command encourages you to slide all six inches of him into your mouth; you lavish his dick lovingly, inserting a finger into his entrance. Sollux bucks his hips. ''Oh Jeguth, Mituna...! Hurry up and f-fuck me a-already!'' You smirk, thrusting four of your fingers into his entrance; Sollux moans, spreading his legs wide and calling your name. He shivers, letting himself be taken by you as you fuck his ass with your whole hand, sucking on his cock. You shiver, feeling the burning sensation of pleasure constricting in your stomach. Soon your genetic material is all over the floor, pooling around you.

''Mituna, I'm tho...clothe...!'' Sollux gasps, climaxing all over your face. You swallow the spilling cum, taking out your fingers. Since you're covered in your cousin's genetic material, you decide it's best for you to take a shower before the rest of your family comes home. You give a final kiss to Sollux and depart to the bathroom.

In the shower, you swear you could hear him sigh in relief as he lets loose a big one that shakes the walls. ''Sollux, that room better not smell like shit by the time I come back!''

* * *

** Sorry if I didn't really stay in character for Mituna. I'm not all too familiar with the troll's ancestors. I guess I'll be putting in some more research for next time. Also, sorry for not updating so soon! I was having technical difficulties(I really wish I could just throw this computer out my window right now).**

** *EDIT: Okay, I'm in the middle of moving and stuff, but I couldn't help but edit this chapter. THE LEMON SCENE WAS HORRIBLOODTHIRSTY. - (So was that pun) And I portrayed Mituna horribly, which I realize was sort of inevitable due to my lack of knowledge on the ancestors. Since I have no idea whether he had a lisp or not (too mysterious even for meh! NYEH) I inputed it randomly. Hopefully he is crazy enough. WHOoOOOoooP! =TTwTT=**

***EXTRA EDIT: To TailsDoll13: I have no fucking idea where I spelled Mituna wrong. Maybe it's my crappy vision or something, but for now I'll just settle with telling you ''Mitula'' is Mituna. Sorry for the confusion! =A=**

** Thanks for reading!**


	5. A Lemon and a Rival

At Kar's humble home, you make yourself quite comfortable on his bed. His room is actually much smaller than you imagined it would be; a small bed sits in the corner, horribly made, residing only about six feet from a small entertainment center containing a gray 32-inch TV. Some random magazines are strewn over the dark surface, midnight-black earphones tangled at the foot of the bed, dirty wrinkled clothes overflow in the hamper, and a piece of... what the heck is that? A rotten slice of pizza? A dead crow? He's worse than Gamzee in some ways.

Karkat strolls into the cluttered room, wearing baggy jeans and a black sweater. His dark hair still has traces of the shining styling gel, making it snap into sharp spikes around his gray complexion. He snaps at you furiously.''What the fuck are you doing?''

''I'm cleaning up your shitstain of a room.'' You grab a stray trash can, shoving every piece of junk you can grab into it. Ew. Except for that unrecognizable thing. That shit stays in there.

Karkat huffs, flinging himself on his bed.''Remind me why the hell I let you come here in the first place...'' He glares at his bed like it was the one who rampaged in his room. You smile sweetly at his adorable face, throwing the trash can into a corner.''So we could have a little fun.'' You can't think of anything but unbuttoning those jeans of his.

''Oh please. Like I give a shit about that.'' He can be such a dickface sometimes. But he's too damn adorable for you to care. You saunter over to him, sitting next to him on the small bed. You don't know how you're going to do this without him hissing and screaming, but you guess you'll figure out a way.

''Kar~,come on...'' You tenderly run your fingers up his thigh, making him shudder slightly. You're going to give his nonexistent sex life a big jump tonight. Even if this isn't the way you want to go about it, it's the only way. He would never willingly fall in love with you. No one does. Karkat looks over his shoulder, giving you a look of utter contempt.''What the FUCK. I don't want your fucking fingers all over my fu-''

You giggle lightly, cupping the slight bulge forming in his jeans, kneading it lovingly with the flat of your palm. He gasps, grabbing the bed sheets above your head.''Fuck, what are you-ahh!'' You unzip his pants, too impatient to tease him; your hands slide along his hard length, revelling in every curve and vein across its throbbing surface. You smirk, throwing off every piece of his clothing hungrily. His delicious form is revealed to you, and you gaze at every curve of his slender hips, his juicy thighs, and his round ass. He growls, blushing furiously.''What are you fucking looking at? Got a problem with this?'' You shake your head, wrapping your sweaty hand around his dick. You use the other to get a good feel of those plump cheeks of his; he shivers again, involuntarily pushing his ass against your hand, bucking his hips.''No, not at all Kar~.'' You half moan his name, feeling his dick twitch from your tender ministrations, tracing your slick fingers across his dick. He shivers, closing his eyes and making the most fucking sexy expression you've ever seen.

Sliding two fingers in because his face is too damn tempting, you thrust them in and out of the tight entrance, sucking on the short troll's neck. You lick the bruised area, nipping it for good measure. Karkat moans, chuckle evilly; you're not done just yer. Spreading his legs apart, you grind your cock against his entrance, making him squirm underneath you. ''E-Eridan...! Stop teas-ahh me already! Fucking put it in me-ahhh!'' He rocks his hips back, trying to get your slick length into his hot entrance. You half-obey, only inserting the tip. He hisses, glaring back at you. His desperately horny and highly frustrated expression only manages to turn you on more. You bite your lip, wrapping your arms around his hip and rocking your hips teasingly. ''Do you want me to fuck your hot ass,Kar?''

Kar growls, and he looks like he's going to push you off, but his lust wins over. ''Y-yes... I want you to fucking ram that thing into me.'' You laugh quietly at his defiant tone, then thrust roughly into him, feeling his tight hole clamp around you. You moan, pushing into him, trying to fit every inch of yourself into his fucking amazing ass of his.''You feel so fucking wonderful, Kar! Ah, cod!'' Karkat moans, rocking his hips to your tempo. You give him a faster pace, licking his shoulder blade lustily. His body trembles; his muscles clamp and loosen themselves around your aching length, and you can feel his hot nerves bunch around your erection. It feels like you might burst any second now. You almost shout out, though you swallow it. His parents might or might not be here, plus you don't want the neighbors to hear you screaming like some animal. Not like it hasn't happened before. Ramming your hips against Karkat, the bed rocks violently under your pushing. Precum beads on Karkat's cock, and he yelps, signaling to you that you've just found his sweet spot. He throws back his head, almost pleading you to keep on going as you repeatedly hit that cluster of nerves over and over.

Bright spots of light enter your vision as you feel the climax coming; you release yourself into him, feeling the warm liquid spill out onto the bed when Kar follows, crying out loudly. You pant, resting your head in his back, riding out your release. ''Was that good, Kar? Want to go for a round two?''

''Hah...no fucking way, I'm... so damn exhausted...'' He pants, burying his head into the blankets. You smirk; this was his first time.''So I guess I'll be spending the night.''

''Fuckass.''

* * *

''Karkat, I uh- wait am I, uh, interrupting something here...?''

You look up from Karkat's panting face, removing your tongue from his sweet mouth. Before Tavros decided to rudely butt in, you were preoccupied in a fierce make-out session with Karkat. He adjusts his falling boxers,furrowing his eyebrows together; you guess he was actually looking forward to what was to come. Oh whale.

''Fuck no. Nothing was happening.'' He says, blushing a bright crimson. You smirk, enjoying his unnatural shyness. He definitely wasn't so shy last night. Tavros looks down on the floor,avoiding both of your gazes. You're not that surprised he cross dresses; you saw him running around in his gear with Gamzee's older brother, Kurloz, earlier last evening. That fishnet top really suited him. Right now though he's wearing a denim knee-length skirt, dark brown cowboy boots, a white tank-top, and a frayed light brown vest. He squirms, tossing a plastic Wal-Mart bag to Karkat suddenly. Blushing a deep brown, he sprints to the door and shouts out before departing,'' T-THANKS KARKAT!''

You would chase after him, but there's a sneaking feeling he'll come around on his own, so you stay put in the plush sheets of Kar's bed.

Karkat cusses, closing the entrance door. You grin, letting the blanket wrapped around you reveal your toned chest.''You let him borrow your clothes? I didn't know you actually were nice, Kar.''

Karkat growls.''Shut the fuck up. His parents are really strict about that stuff, so of course he wouldn't have any fucking skirts or dresses in his closet.''

You reach over tohim, caging him in your long arms. He doesn't make a move to abscond, but you know he would rather be in John's arms than yours. You sigh, letting him go, watching the nervous pressure dissipating from his small shoulders. You should have known it wasn't meant to be.

But that doesn't mean you're giving up.  
*PARAGRAPH BREAKER BLUH*  
(Karkat's POV)

You lay in bed, having sent the fucking annoying trespasser back to his damn home. You know you'll be seeing him tomorrow again, unfortunately. Fuck your life. This whole ordeal would have been much easier if you hadn't agreed to start some half-assed relationship with fish boy. Reaching over for your phone, you message Dave, scowling.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: FUCKASS ARE YOU THERE  
CG:ARE WE STILL DOING THIS SHITTY THING OR NOT  
TG: yeah of course we are  
TG: not like egbert is going to date both of us at the same time  
TG: or become a homosexual  
CG: YOU'RE SURE HE BROKE UP WITH SPIDERBITCH  
TG: pretty damn sure  
CG: ...  
TG: youre nervous arent you  
CG: FUCK YOU I'M NOT NERVOUS. IT'S JUST THAT THERE'S A CHANCE WE'LL BOTH BE REJECTED.  
CG: AND HE'LL STILL WANT US ALL TO STAY FRIENDS, FUCKING SMILING LIKE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD.  
CG: BUT IT WON'T EVER BE THE SAME.  
CG: BECAUSE OF HIM.  
TG: are you done spilling your guts out  
TG: because you still sound pretty nervous to me  
TG: i know egbert cant resist the strider charm  
TG: so its okay to feel intimidated  
CG: GOG, CAN YOU BECOME ANY MORE OF A DOUCHE. I COULDN'T GIVE LESS OF A SHIT ABOUT YOUR RETARDED ''CHARM''.  
CG: WHICH ONLY AMOUNTS TO JACK SHIT.  
TG: ohh that burnt  
TG: watch me go pour some ice-cold water on that shit  
TG: and go wallow in my self-pity  
CG: WHATEVER.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

''Fuck him...'' You mutter, throwing yourself on your gratefully empty bed. You sweep your gaze over your unusually tidy room; at least Eridan's visit produced one good effect, unlike other past suitors who would carelessly throw their shit all over your room, making it a worst pigsty than it was before. You shift your weight, laying on your stomach and burying your head into your pillow. Your thoughts wander to the deal you and Strider had formed a few hours ago; both of you would confess your feelings to John tomorrow, no matter what. But you know it's first come first serve. Especially since you don't know what's going on in that geek's mind. He surprisingly, to your relief and everyone's shock, dumped that bitchy monster of a girlfriend he had, but why you had no idea. Maybe he knows something. Maybe it's random, like the rest of the idiotic things he always does. Though you reasssure yourself Dave has no edge against you, you can't be so sure.

It's not that hard to choose who would win; the guy who spent his childhood and so far most of his teens with John, becoming his closest friend and most trusted pal, or the guy who barely met him three years ago, who has been yelling at him hatefully ever since they met. You claw your bed sheets, thinking of various ways to win that fucking cute geek over. Since you'll be confessing to him, it wouldn't hurt to be dressed in a nice skirt. Or high heels. Not like Strider wouldn't attempt such lude tactics.

As much as you want to avoid thinking about it, there's a slimmer- no, a HUGE chance of the worst scenario coming to fruition. Where both sides end up heart-broken, and love becomes a far-off fantasy. Where you will hide your tail in between your legs, escaping from the pure shame of having to look into that innocent face of Egbert's, mocking you of your sinful behavior like the rest of society. It is the worst situation possible, yet the most fucking possible one.

You can only hope it won't happen.

* * *

**Wow that was my first time typing up a pesterchum chat log thingy. Sorry if that took a long time to make, I have finally made it to mah new house now though! I'm looking forward to painting mah room Terezi style, with a bunch of teal and red! I appreciate all the readers who've actually troubled themselves for waiting for so long (I know I wouldn't wait that long...) =TTwTT=**

** THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Mission Impossible

You stand outside in the freezing weather, tugging nervously on the hem of your black leather vest. You're sweating buckets even though it's so frigid you can see your breath fogging up in front of you; wearing only a knee-length grey denim skirt, black leggings, a red tank-top, and gray high-heels, you once again regret even fathoming the idea of arriving at this shit hole. Where you've spent countless nights aiming wistful glances at a certain geek, who hasn't shown any sign of interest in you or the same gender for as long as you've known him. Dave must be laughing his stupid shades off behind your back right now.

That douchebag.

''Hi Karkat! Did I make you wait long?'' John comes jogging up the cracked sidewalk path, wearing heavy winter clothing. Great, now you look like a total idiot.

''No.'' You shuffle you feet nervously, attempting to gaze at anything but those alluring sky-blue eyes of his.

''So what was it you wanted to tell me? It seemed pretty urgent.'' He scratches his head, grinning. You blush, crossing your arms in order to hide the trembling.

''I...''_ It's now or nothing._''I love you John. I've loved you since we were elementary, and I just wanted to know one thing from then on.'' You look up hopefully, searching his face for any sign of emotion.

''Do you love me?''

John's eyes widen. Silence makes the thunderous tempo of your heart too apparent. He sighs softly, digging his hands into his baggy coat pockets.''Sorry Karkat, but I am not a homosexual.''

You want to be culled then and there. You knew this was coming. Though the aching knot in your heart tells you were you hoping for something a bit more. What? That he would actually say yes? How fucking ridiculous. This isn't a romcom. This is life.

''We can still be friends, right?'' His smile becomes poison. The small gestures that used to make you have the fervent desire to hug him now become bad memories.

''Yeah...'' You look down at your feet. He walks off into the distance. Without looking back.

When his silhouette disappears and you can no longer hear his footsteps, you crumple to your knees, sobbing. The black mascara runs down your tear-filled eyes, painting your face a grave black, spilling down like rivers of blood. A stray gray hand floats into your view, making you look up wearily. Eridan stands in front of you, wearing a baggy purple sweater that is way too huge for his skinny figure.

''It's a bit cold out, Kar. Wwe should really get inside noww.'' His rare accent spills out, and you take his hand, feeling a comforting warmth wrap itself around you. You lean against him, letting the red and black-tainted tears flow freely.

You can only hope this doesn't happen to another person. No matter how big of a douchebag they are.

* * *

''You win.''

Slamming the door to your locker, you shoot a murderous glance at the blonde in shades standing next to you. ''What the fuck does that mean?''

''John rejected me. So I assumed he went for you. Or did we both end up getting dumped.'' You stay silent. He laughs gravely. ''Well that's fucking great.''

You scowl, trying to resist the urge to deck this fuckass in the face. This is the shittiest situation you have been trapped in so far. And he's laughing. Still mocking you, after all this time. Strider leans against the lockers, removing his shades in front of you for the first time. You ogle, utterly shocked, at the fiery crimson eyes leaking waterfalls of manly pride. He smirks, hanging his head.

''Fuck, when did I get this pathetic...?''

''Sometimes crying isn't a sign of weakness. Sometimes... it's necessary.'' You take a shaky breathe, clenching your hands. It's probably stupid quoting that hipster dipshit, but you don't know how to comfort a person. You forgot how to a long time ago. Remembering Eridan's words bring a kind of weird, fuzzy feeling inside your chest. You want to slap yourself for doing it to this very day, but you force yourself to stand next to the crying Strider. He doesn't move, letting you join him in the stupid feelings jam. The two of you just stand there for many long, aching minutes.

By the time the both of you are walking in fashionably late into the club, the tell-tale signs of your feelings jam leaving your eyes blood-shot and puffy, receiving a few confused and concerned glances. But Eridan wraps one arm around your shoulders, kissing you on your cheek chastely; you lean into him, not minding the support for once. Though, once again, Kanaya's speeches slip through your mind like a sloppy tentabulge, you can't help but gaze at the cool male only a few feet away from you, standing next to Dirk solemnly. They both stay silent, hiding behind their shades. You try to find the familiar blazing orbs behind those shades, discovering a faint glimmer of red; your heart flutters unsteadily.

This. Cannot. Be. Happening.

Strider is just another wannabe cool kid. He's barely recovering, just like you. Or maybe he's better at keeping his emotions in check than you give him credit for. Which makes you kind of frustrated; why can't he at least show a bit more of himself like outside? Either way, you discover one horrifying new fact, making you feel guilty for accepting the undying devotion from the fin-decorated troll embracing you.

You're now in love with Dave Strider, the biggest douchebag in history.

* * *

''What's up with you, man?'' You allow yourself to sound slightly concerned when Dave walks in, looking like he was just thrown into a washing machine. He shrugs, and you just dismiss it. Not his fault his best friend didn't share the same feelings for him. As much as you want to grab a megaphone and scream pure joy into it to whoever happens to be nearby, you stay silent respectfully. Last night was pretty tense for you,too; you let yourself drift to a hazy memory that still makes you grin.

''Bro, are you listening to me?'' You huff, crossing your arms. This guy isn't going to let you off easily, isn't he?

''Yeah...'' He scribbles a weird smuppet sketch on his pad; you watch the lines connect, forming jagged depictions of kinks you're glad you don't have.

''What was I talking about then?'' Usually you wouldn't sound like a prissy bitch. Usually you wouldn't dress in one of his shirts, or sneak into his room during those few, forbidden hours. But this isn't the usual. You walk over to him, leaning towards him. _Dammit, he looks so hot._

''How the fuck should I know. Now get out of my room.'' He sets down his things, giving you an agitated glare from beneath those pointed shades. You sigh, removing yours and closing the space between your faces. You stand back up, looking down at his unsettled expression. ''Not until you say the magic words.''

''And what would those be?''

''I love you.'' You kiss him again, moving your lips and nipping his lower lip; he gasps, letting you slide in your tongue. Time to take control. You smirk lightly, watching his unchanging expression closely as you slide out your tongue, making sure to suck on his lips. He doesn't make a move, watching you silently as you trail your hands down his chiseled abs, ghosting your fingers over his hardening erection. You blink- wait where the fuck did he go? Suddenly you're caged by muscular arms, pinned down on the floor by a very strong hand holding your wrists. You writhe, feeling Bro's lips suck on your neck, nipping at the exposed flesh, licking your ear. ''Ah, you fu-''

''I love you.''

You stop moving. Breathless, blushing deeply, you must look like a stupid love-stricken school girl. Bro flings off his shades along with his cap and gloves, smiling. An actual, genuine smile. You almost swoon over it, smiling back awkwardly. ''I don't wanna tap that pretty ass of yours without making my feelings clear. A Strider doesn't do that.'' He kisses your lips tenderly, letting go of your wrists and bringing you into an embrace. Your link your hands behind his neck, relishing his intoxicating scent flooding your senses.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Seems like forever since I've seen this place. I guess that's what happens when you have a major writer's block, huh? I've always wanted to Davekat, but for some reason I always end up shooting it down. I guess we'll have to see how it happens this time! :]**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Between a Mime and a Juggalo

You insert the movie into the player, falling on the couch. Tonight you're stuck with fish face over here, who decided it would be a swell evening to watch some movies. Right when you're in the middle of an emotional crisis. But you would never tell him that. Eridan wears a simple purple t-shirt, jeans, and had kicked off his shoes at the entrance; you decided to just keep on wearing your pajamas that probably smell like shit. He smiles, leaning his head against your shoulder. His hand intertwines with yours, and you can feel his warm breath fanning softly against your neck.

You feel nothing.

You never really did, but now it's gradually becoming worse. As the cheesy scenes roll by one after another, he just has to inch closer and closer to you; guilt clutches your heart, and you can't keep it from bay. Dave's face keeps flashing through your mind; his stupid poker face, his retarded ironic ways, and those attractive fire-filled eyes. You want to walk up to him and throw those shields off, tell him that he's wonderful the way he is. But you can't. For some reason dumping Eridan seems like a horrible route to go down, when only a week ago you couldn't care less about the finned douchebag. Maybe it's the way he looks at you, like you're some kind of shooting star. When he says that you're the only he's over truly loved each time you make love. Or when he brightens up when you're around, completely dropping everything and dealing with your endless feelings jams. Letting his dumb accent spill out only when you're around. Running to you even though there are people out there who are better than you, who wouldn't fall in love with another person in the middle of a relationship. The only thing you feel for him now is pity. And not even the romantic kind.

''Wwhat's wwrong, Kar?'' He glances up at you, brushing off tears you didn't know you were there.''Wwhy are you crying?'' He brings your head into his chest, running his hands tenderly through your hair. That only breaks you. You don't want his love. You don't deserve it.

You remove his hands shakily, scooting a few inches away from him. ''It's nothing... just... don't touch me.'' Eridan sighs, putting on a seriously concerned expression. You don't look at him; the cheesily romantic scene playing before your eyes becomes a chorus of incoherent colors and noises.

''Okay, Kar. Wwhatevver you wwant.'' Eridan contents himself to sitting on the far side of the couch; he has this uncanny ability to go with your emotions, which is much more than what most people have done. You gaze into his violet orbs, searching for something. What it is, you don't know. You want someone to care, without all of the unnecessary pain. Eridan turns his head, and smiles.

''Don't wworry, I'm here for you.''

* * *

Slamming your locker closed, you keep a careful eye on the hallways, steering clear of Egbert. Usually cool kids wouldn't do something so wimpy like this, but right now you just don't want to deal with his ''no-homo'' act when the wound is still fresh. He's not a total jerk or anything since that windy afternoon he outright rejected you (which came as a big blow to your towering ego), yet you cannot look at him the same way again. Hopefully this moody shit storm will blow over by tomorrow, or else you're gonna go Vantas on someone's ass.

Speaking of that short little asswipe, you haven't seen him lately. He's probably heading in the same route as you; skirting through the massive crowds, trying not to be seen. This is kind of getting out of hand, now that you think about it. Definitely not the coolest thing you've ever done.

''Oh, hey there Dave! I haven't seen you in awhile! What's up?'' John approaches you a throng of kids, giving you the same bubbly, excited treatment as everyone else. And that only pisses you off. You make sure to not to show it though.

''Nothing much. Just being awesomely ironic as always.'' You smirk, digging your hands into your pockets. Attempting to prove to yourself that he has nothing on you, and never will. Deep inside, you that's a bunch of bullshit.

''Haha, well I'll see you at class!'' He's about to leave when a familiar, slender figure walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiles sweetly, and John returns the gesture. ''Jessica, this is Dave. He's one of my best bros!'' Bro. For some reason that word makes you want to deck someone's face.

''Oh, hello there.'' She smirks; she knows. Of course she does;Egbert was always a tad too open. And now she's using it against you.

Jessica-even thinking her name gives you a headache-plants a sloppy kiss on Egbert's lips, staring at you the whole time. Something is seriously wrong with this girl. She pulls away, running her emerald eyes over your frame like some sort of cruel judge. ''Nice to meet you, John's best _friend._'' John keeps on smiling, totally dismissing the tense atmosphere. You can't deal with this shit anymore.

You walk away, keeping the raging thunder inside of you at bay.

* * *

Kurloz smiles serenely at you, despite the disturbing situation playing out right in front of him.

Gamzee is also smiling equally calmly. You guess that's another trait the two brothers share. That, and the fact that they both have a fervent passion for you. At first, you had a thing for Gamzee. He wasn't as intimidating as Kurloz, whose skeleton-like features kind of freaked you out, along with his spooky voodoo stuff he stored in his room. At night, you could hear the whispers of faceless people emanate from his room. Though it's kind of the same with Gamzee's. For a few months, everything went smoothly. You adored Gamzee,his silly obsession for juggalos, Faygo, and bicycle horns. You walked with him to school everyday. You even had your first time with him (despite you being a total nervous breakdown).

Then Kurloz came into the picture.

At first, his presence was almost non-existent. He arrived three weeks ago, straight from Britain. He barely ever spoke, only sparing a few glances each time you accidentally bumped into him when you were visiting Gamzee. Apparently he wanted to attend the last bit of college near home, so it wouldn't be as pricy, much to your disliking. Though he gradually came out of his shell, only sneaking out of his perfume-reeking room when you were alone, he never once did give you a steady glare or cold shoulder despite his formidable appearance. You soon discovered he could be very kind. But one day he completely swept you off your feet, and that's when the tables turned.

While Gamzee glares down Kurloz, keeping his grip tight on his juggling pins he had used so many times to impress you, you back away, keeping your head down and in the clouds.

_You fiddle with the hem of your rust-colored shirt, extremely nervous due to the fact that Gamzee is hasn't arrived for your date yet. It's already half an hour past the specified time he was supposed to be here. Not that he hasn't done this before; he's always gone with the flow of things, and that made him easily distracted. Sighing, you knock on the door one more time, hoping that he would answer._

_It wasn't him. ''...I-is Gamzee here? I, uh,came here half an hour ago and he was supposed to come with me for a,uh...'' You completely trailed off, blushing furiously. You still weren't used to the concept of being boyfriends with him, or anyone for that matter. Romance was an alien concept to you.  
_

_Kurloz stared down at you, smiling calmly. It sort of reminded you of Gamzee, except in a much more friendly manner. In a few swift movements, he explains to you in sign language that Gamzee had to attend an urgent meeting for his group. You reply back,saying that he didn't mention it to you. The news make you feel a bit disappointed, and the fact that you're wearing a miniskirt only adds to your embarrassment. Kurloz's smile widens a bit; he signs to you that you could stay at the house until he comes back if you want. You nod happily, nervously entering the house._

_''Woah...'' You gasp. It's surprisingly clean. When you're here, it's usually a catastrophic mess of Faygo bottles, random splatters of paint,and a whole nesting ground of clown-themed objects. You guess Kurloz is much neater than Gamzee. Sitting down on the couch, Kurloz picks up the remote and turns on the TV, flipping through a few channels. You shrug, deciding to sit down next to him. Staring straight ahead, you spent the first half hour just blankly looking at the TV; soon your gaze began to drift towards Kurloz, who had somehow moved closer to you (or was it just you?).  
_

_He looks at you, leaning in slightly. Signaling towards his room, you reluctantly nod; he wants to show you his room. Why not? You get up, your eyes not leaving his back. It's similar to Gamzee's, except held up with a kind of strange confidence, something you thought he never had. Something you wish you had. Opening his door, he flourishes his arm, letting you enter. _

_It was... interesting._

_Thick scents of exotic spices permeated in the air, swirling around infectiously in your mind. You sort of half-fall down on Kurloz's bead; suddenly your head feels sluggish and blurry. The dark shades of indigo and violet become blurred; you feel a cool hand brush your shoulder, making you look to your right. ''Ow... my head, it hurts...'' You mumble. Kurloz chuckles, blowing out a few candles while apologizing in sign language. Your lips feel chapped, and you lick them even though it just makes the burning sensation much worse. Then something soft presses against them; you lean into the soft feeling. Hands run through your fluffy cream hair and you suddenly realize holy bull penis Kurloz is kissing you.  
_

_You end the kiss, opening your eyes to the blurry haze that was Kurloz's smiling face.''Mmmf... K-Kurloz, why are you-'' He places a slender finger upon your dry lips, silencing you._

_''You're so cute, Tavros.'' He smirks, kissing your cheek. You feel your face heat up; you're breathless, feeling your heart speed up, thundering loudly in your ears. Did he just say you were... cute? You've never heard his voice before, but it sounds so alluring. Silky. Beautiful._

_Like music to your ears._

_''T-Thanks...?'' You say, your voice almost a whisper as he picks you up bridal-style, leading you back into the living room. There, you can feel your senses slowly coming back to you. That, and your blush is finally dissipating. Though it returns twice-fold when Kurloz leans towards you, smiling kindly, and whispers into your ear._

_''I love you.''_

_''What's up Tavbro? Sorry for coming so motherfucking late.'' Gamzee slams the door, wearing a nonchalant grin. He stares at the little scene playing out on the couch, blinking awfully slowly. ''Oh, hey there Kurbro. I didn't know you were here.''_

_Kurloz merely waves at him, casually leaving the living area with the handsome smile still on his face. _

_Wait, did you just say handsome?_

_Not long after that did you began to visit their house more frequently. Even when Gamzee wasn't there. You would look for that skeleton-like face in the corner of your vision, while clutching the hand of your lover. It made you sick inside; honestly, you couldn't get enough. Your low confidence wouldn't allow you to talk about it with Kurloz when you were inside his room; after a couple more visits to that shadowed room, the thick fumes in the air no longer affected you, so you could actually see him properly. And he was hot. Whoops. You shake your head, shifting on the foot of Kurloz's bed. He walks in, carrying a glass of water for you; you take it, trying not to look into those beautiful indigo eyes of his. He chuckles, patting you on your head, speaking the husky voice you've come to love.  
_

_''What has you looking so upset, Tavros?'' The soft kindness displayed on his face makes you melt; you spill out your heart, including the conflicting details about how you don't know what to feel for him or Gamzee anymore._

_He nods thoughtfully. ''Just go with what feels best Tavros.'' He gives you an encouraging look. ''It's okay if you don't love me.''_

_''No it's not okay.'' You almost falter, but you decide to plunge on.''I know I ,uh, like Gamzee but now I'm starting to realize that maybe it's in a more friendly way. I-I look at him and there's no love, just friendly compassion. Now, I... I think I've moved on. But I don't... want to hurt his feelings, especially since...''_

_''Since I love you...'' You trail off, staring at anything that wasn't Kurloz. Then you feel a familiar soft sensation against your lips; you press into it, moving your lips nervously._

_''It will be hard, but you'll have to tell him sooner or later. My little Tavros...'' You blush, feeling him rest his head in your lap. You smile, petting the thick, tangled mat he called hair. Maybe it won't be so bad. Just maybe, everything will go great._

How wrong you were.

''G-GAMZEE! DON'T!'' You scream, witnessing his hand swinging swiftly down in an arc, landing a furious hit on Kurloz's head. He ducks, deftly avoiding the next hit and maneuvering behind his younger brother. With a small smile present on those black painted lips, he grabs his juggling pins; with the very weapons Gamzee had used upon him, he brings them cracking down on his head.

Everything turns indigo.

* * *

**How's that for a plot twist?! I've been wanting to go through the sly little situation happening between the Makara bros and Tavros for a while now. Good thing I got that off mah chest. Next time: What will happen between little Tavros and the Makaras? 8O  
**

**CLIFF HANGER!**


	8. Jaded Past

Your breathing is heavy and ragged. Your hands are stained with the blood of your brother. Gamzee stumbles to his feet, indigo-tainted tears streaming from his bloodied face. The hit wasn't fatal, nor was it soft. You like to make the torture last, after all. Gamzee growls, glancing over at Tavros. You block his line of vision with your tall frame; he will never understand, will he? Tavros is yours. He can never lay another hand on him again. Just like every other toy you've stolen from him, this will be another sweet victory. And unlike all those other times, this will finally deal sweet revenge against your brother for that blasphemous event that occurred so many years ago.

He will never win again.

'It's okay, Tavros. I am only making sure he understands how you feel.' A flurry of your hands flashes by your eyes in an attempt to calm down the short boy who stands a few feet away from you, frozen in terror. You had hoped the sweet, innocent boy would never have to witness such unruly behavior, but you pin it on Gamzee. He could never behave properly. He will after you're done with him though. Tavros's wide brown eyes scope the scene; tears pool in the chocolate orbs, spilling down silently. This only fuels your vehement rage, twisting the knot in your stomach further. Gamzee will pay for this dearly.

''K-Kurloz... please don't.'' Tavros's small hand grips your shoulder shakily, regret flooding into your stomach for letting him witness such a nasty rivalry. But it's already too late now. You've waited much too long to teach your brother his lesson.

''I'm sorry, but I can't stop now my little Tav...'' You purr into his ear, kissing the trembling boy on the lips; you pick him up bridal-style, making sure to pass a smug smile towards your brother. You put him down gently onto the sidewalk, petting his soft raven mohawk. He avoids your apologetic gaze, his concern aimed at Gamzee. You inwardly scowl. He shouldn't be laying eyes on that pathetic wreck. You turn around and stride over to your house, slamming closed the door.

''Why are you doing this, motherfucker...? After all these motherfucking years you have to all up and ruin everything...!'' Your brother roars, painful agony in his blood-streaked face. Good. You smirk, evading his clumsy swings. He's gone soft in the past few years; you were hoping for more of a fight. Oh well.

''Because I will never forgive you for what you had done. Don't worry. After this, you won't have to suffer anymore.'' You grin, the pale moonlight washing through the windows, lighting the furious indigo in both Gamzee's and your eyes. He growls, throwing himself at you. You step to the side, toppling him over with a sly, extended foot. Crumpled on the floor, he spares you one last desperate glare before you end his life with a solid snap.

''Goodnight, my little brother...''

* * *

''K-Karkat... can I... can I stay over for the night...?''

Your voice wavers as you try to steady your hands. Speaking softly into the cellphone, you attempt to stop the tears flowing from your eyes. The weight of what you had done to Gamzee has finally dawned on you tonight; you had utterly broke his heart, breaking the man who had shared his days with you, his deepest fears, his hopes. His past. Why did you forget? Of all these times, you had to forget. It was a small story Gamzee had shared with you during his darkest hour, back when he still did drugs, before you had began your romantic relationship with him.

''Sure, I can let you stay over. But what's wrong Tavros? You sound so... scared.'' Karkat's voice calms you down a notch. Your breathing slows down, and you blink a few times before responding uneasily.

''I, uh... I'll t-tell you when I get there...'' You stutter.

''Okay. I'll pick you up as soon as I can.'' You breath a sigh of relief. Maybe things will be smoothed out in the morning. Still, the acrid scent of Gamzee's blood haunts you, his torn face floating back to you every time you close your eyes...

A bright glare shakes you out of your stupor; car headlights. More specifically, Karkat's beaten up buggy car's headlights.

''Get in.'' His ever-present scowl is replaced by a slightly concerned expression; you nod, climbing into the backseat of his car. Eridan passes you a sympathetic smile as you put on your seat belt. Comfortable silence fills the car. But on your mind, you still see two faces. One shade of color. Nothing but heavy breathing and raging shouts.

You hang your head down and hope for the best.

* * *

Sinking into the couch cushions, Karkat sits next to you with Eridan beside him. He gives you some space, letting you take in a few breaths before you explain what happened.

''I was at Gamzee's... and his brother, Kurloz... they were, uh, fighting... blood was everywhere, and I felt so scared, and guilty. For everything I had done to Gamzee even though he loved me, b-but I still couldn't do anything. I just stood there... watching the whole time...'' You pause, looking over to Karkat for support. He nods, his look telling you that you don't need to go on. But you continue anyways, spilling all the worries and concerns yplaguing you since the beginning of this swiftly collapsing relationship. '' Kurloz had taken me outside, and uh, told me he couldn't stop now... and I was too scared to tell him to stop. That what had happened all those years back wasn't Gamzee's fault... he was only a child...he didn't know any better...'' You shiver, starting to feel the tears pooling up again. Karkat tenderly places his hand on your shoulder, giving you a concerned look.

''You don't have to tell us the whole thing, Tavros. It's okay. You're safe here.'' You smile slightly, shaking your head.

''No, it's uh, okay. When Gamzee was still doing drugs, he told me that a long time ago... when he was, six or seven years old, he had ran away to the park. He had a fight with his brother... so he hid under the slide, disappearing for several hours. Back then, Kurloz had a girlfriend... they were real close, and uh, she drove out with Kurloz to find Gamzee. But when they were only a few blocks away from the park, a drunk driver had crashed into them. And... and, Kurloz's girlfriend had died. He blames Gamzee for it today... ever since, he has always been cold to Gamzee. He went off to Britain, not, uh, returning until a while ago. That's when he started to, hit on, me. He was so... kind, his voice so soothing... I began to f-fall for him. And that's when everything started to, fall apart...'' You trail off, not wanting to meet Karkat's eyes. He always seems to understand the plights of almost every romantic situation, yet you can't help but doubt he'll ever know the pain of loving two people, one who has already drifted so far away.

''Whatever you do Tavros, don't be afraid to go for who you think is right. Because in the end, if you're too afraid, you'll end up trapped far, far away from the person you truly love.'' You blink slowly. Those were the words you needed to look up without guilt or fear.

When you finally met Karkat's eyes, they held not sympathy, but empathy.

* * *

**Hehe, this might not be very dramatic or mind-exploding, though I hope you guys enjoyed it! A few times I doubt whether this thing is progressing rapidly enough. ****Some reviews would be helpful, since I want to know how I can improve on this story.**** That's what that giant box thingy on the bottom is for, isn't it? :]**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Get Your Shit Together and Cuddle

Some days, you're not sure who you are anymore. Others, you couldn't give less of a damn. But this is not one of those days.

Staring straight ahead. you walk through the crowds of teenagers who cast judgemental glares down at you, pretending they don't know you're they're yet whispering behind your back like your life is their goddamned business. How you yearn for Bro to be here; his very presence would have distracted you from these assholes. Not to mention he would know how to teach them a fucking lesson without being caught. In the end, you're just going to have to stick it out until the end of the day like a true Strider. They're all jealous anyways.

Rounding the corner, you quickly come to your locker; you open it up, practically throwing your belongings into the trashed space. You never were that clean of a guy anyways. Picked it up from Bro, you guess. With your binder and other school materials already out and in tow, you decide to take a quick look on your mini-mirror you had decided to stick onto your locker door. A calm, emotionless face greets you, light pink gloss on a pair of lips, a neon orange head band embellished with a simple bow on spiked, near platinum blonde hair. Out of curiosity, you wonder how the leather skirt you're wearing makes your butt look big. You shrug it off and close the locker door.

''Hey Strider!'' A familiar, friendly voice says, and soon a pair of bright amethyst eyes are holding your gaze. Roxy skips over to you, ignoring the harsh stares. She walks beside you, wearing a denim knee-length skirt with black leggings, white tennis shoes, and a hot pink t-shirt. ''Don't worry Dock, I think you're ass looksh hot in that outfit! Those asses don't know what a sexiness locks like until it slaps them in the face.'' She says, sympathy glowing behind her drunk facade.

''Hello Strider. Golly, it sure is going to be quite a jam with that pop quiz in Mr. Cell's class, isn't it?'' Jake pipes up, oblivious to the not-so-chipper atmosphere. Soon Jane follows behind, shyly glancing around before smiling.

''At least I studied the night before. History never was my best subject.''

''Heheh, yeah Home Ec is totes your forte. Your cakes rock! Speaking of cake, did you bring any for us, huh, Janey?'' Roxy gives her the puppy eyes, whining dramatically. Jane nods, flushing slightly, pulling out a plastic container from a paper bag; she uncapped it, revealing a vanilla cake topped with thick, cyan-colored frosting, hot pink sprinkles dusted across its delicious surface. Unfortunately Roxy dipped her finger into it happily, popping into her mouth happily. And for some reason Jane didn't mind. Dammit you really wanted some cake.

You smirk. Hey, maybe everyone else are total dicks, but you still have your friends to count on. Even if a few of your classes don't have them. Strolling towards your first period class, you pass by that one shy kid with a black, fluffy mohawk; he hangs near Karkat and Eridan, appearing as unconfident as usual. And for once, that strange juggalo isn't hanging around him. In fact, you haven't seen him in a few weeks. He's probably ditching school and getting high you suspect.

Upon entering the classroom, you settle down in your assigned table, where gratefully your friends have managed to snag their now permanent seats at. Jake smiles, scooting a little too close for friends. You brush it off, knowing he has this thing for you. You just don't have the heart to tell the guy off. That, and you don't want to say ''hey we can't date because I'm fucking my brother'' or some weird, awkward bullshit like that.

As the your history teacher drones on about how he knows you're ''all smart enough to pass this with ease'' and ''when you cheat you're only cheating yourself'', you drift off into your own world, resting your head on your hand. You think about the most ironic date you'll have with your Bro, how he'll be smirking, and you'll reflect it, gazing into his midnight anime shades, knowing behind all that douchebaggery and asshole antics he loves you as much as you love him. How he'll be able to block out all the homophobes, the critics, and the gossipers and only focus all his attention on you. How he'll murmur sweet nothings as he makes love to you-

''Um, Dirk, hello there?'' Jake says, waving his hand in front of your face curtly. You shake your head, glancing at him before mumbling something incoherent, and he just laughs it off softly, resuming the quiz. You look down numbly at the piece of paper presented before you.

_Only seven hours to go._

* * *

Three hours later, you're wandering through the hallways, searching for the bathroom; the bathroom key swings idly in your hands, jingling slightly. You sigh, realizing you'll have to go to the second floor to use the bathroom. If you meet who ever designed this building you are going to kick their ass.

Finally, after flash-stepping up the stairs because ain't nobody got time for that, you arrive at the bathroom doors. Unlocking the boys' door, you're about to enter when you sense someone about to grab you; you duck, stepping out of the way.

''Tch, so the ninja fag saw me coming.'' A guy with dark brown, messy short brown hair scowls at you, accompanied by four other vile teens. They glare at you, cornering you mercilessly. Yeah you could beat their asses here and now, yet you don't really feel like wasting your time on these guys. ''Looks like he forgot what he really is, though. Trying to enter the men's bathroom when he's a fucking pussy'' the leader hisses, followed by some supporting side comments,''let's check and see what's under that skirt. Maybe then we'll know...''

The others laugh evilly, thinking they're gonna just drag you off in some dark corner and gang rape you. Looks like they were the ones who forgot who has a black belt and reigned as supreme cool kid of the school for three years straight when you decided to make a minor wardrobe change. As they close in on you, you deftly flash-step as far as you can away from them- which is only about seven feet- and position yourself into a strifing stance. For a few moments, they stand there, shocked as their small brains register the fact you could possible beat them into a pulp, but the leader charges ahead, cursing silently as he throws a clumsy punch at your face. You dodge it, bringing your knee up to his chest and winding him. He collapses onto the floor, opening and closing his mouth like a fish; you focus your glare on the rest of the pack, daring them to make a single move. They tense up, stalking rigidly past you, also forgetting to pick up their leader. Soon enough he recovers, gathering himself shakily and sprinting to rejoin his pack (but of course not before calling you a bundle of sticks again).

Slamming the door closed after entering the bathroom, you walk over to the mirror. Staring into it, you remove your shades. Brilliant orange eyes stare back at you, as bright as Bro's; but he isn't the one wearing the skirt. He isn't prancing around school wearing pastel-colored clothing and make-up. You are the one strolling in high heels. Someone who decided to cross the line and become something shameful. You are the odd one.

And it's not even remotely ironic.

* * *

Later on that evening, you walk hand-in-hand with Bro, exiting the apartment you live in. Dave nods at you as you leave, playing some video games with a dolled-up Karkat. You gaze down at your own body, admiring the small feat you were able to pull together;

''Where are we heading?'' You ask nonchalantly, even though inside your heart is hammering. What took place earlier shook you up, only slightly- okaynotslightlybutcomeonecutsomeslack- and now you can't help but wonder if the man you're in love with thinks of you as something no more than a toy. Or the worse case scenario, he is just dong this because your his brother. Because maybe, he thinks this is all a minor stage in your adolescent life.

Woah there Dirk, slow down. You're supposed to be cool, remember?

''To the movies. And then off to grab some icecream for the both of us,'' He states, swinging your hand slightly. God, you're probably blushing like some school girl from one of your animes. Get a hold of yourself, man. You straighten yourself up, nodding your head.

Even if this is all a dream, you're damn sure you're not going to screw this up.

* * *

''Something wrong, Dirky?''

You almost wince at the ironic name he gave you, feeling your heart beating gradually faster when you notice his hand massaging circles into your own, his eyes locked onto your own with sincere concern. You have never seen that look on his face. Especially not in public. But since you're in the back of the theatre encased in dim shadows, it doesn't really matter. You shake your head, mumbling,'' Nah, it's nothing, Brobabe.''

That is officially the worst come back ever.

Bro's expression doesn't show any shit-eating grin; he stays perfectly attentive, gauging your reactions. You attempt to uphold your near-perfect poker face, a game you know you won't win against your older bro, who is knows you every quirk. He leans back into his seat, leaving you to decide whether to gush out your feelings to him later or keep it in. You'll decide in another point in time, especially since Rainbow Dash has just dashed her way into the mirror, turning into a full-fledged human. She's so spunky, and soon you're lost in the wonder of the kawaii ponies jabbering on in the movie screen.

* * *

The plain vanilla ice cream slowly drives out the fervent heat of the sun beating on your body. Bro licks his chocolate cone calmly, chatting with you idly on how the movie went. You reply calmly, only half-listening to the current conversation. Under the shade of a nearby tree in the park, you both are seated on a bench, leaning against each other casually. Only a few minutes ago you were put under the scathing judgement of society again when a few shit heads saw you holding hands and being sugoi together; Bro came to the conclusion he needed to show them that he could give less of a fuck about them. By pressing his lips against yours (you're pretty sure you felt a little tongue too) in front of them. As much as you hate to admit, you would have done the same thing. Licking your ice cream cone, next to the most amazing man you have ever met, you decide that the ''later'' you were thinking of has to be now. Putting this off any longer could end up in the most unironic break-up in the history of mankind.

And you never want to lose him.

Turning to face Bro, you rest your hand on his, watching his expression attentively; you don't want to seem like a wuss in front of him. ''Bro, I think we need to talk.''

''I've been thinking the same thing. Are those damn kids bullying you at school?'' He says calmly; he knows you are perfectly capable of handling yourself in a fight. But it's not the same for internal damage.

''Yeah. And lately I've been thinking about the things they say, which eventually lead to me thinking about you and me. How I basically frolic around in skirts and high heels, while you're still wearing pants and swinging an awesome katana. Do I... embarrass you?''

''Dirk,''-you appreciate how he hasn't called you 'Dirky' or 'Dirky-poo' in this conversation so far-''that is not even remotely possible. Everyone is made different, and just because there are people out there who can't accept that doesn't make you any less of a man. Lil' man and his friends are doing the same thing, and I am pretty sure they are going through your similar situation. You're not alone. You never are.'' Suddenly his lips are on yours, and you reciprocate, his leather-bound hands cupping your face. He embraces you, ending the soft kiss. ''Not while I'm here.''

You would break down and end up cuddling him, but seeing as this is a public location, you settle being surrounded by his strong arms. In his protective embrace, you smile slightly.

This is the man you want to spend your life with.

* * *

**Uwah! Hello there! I'm sorry for making Dirk go weeaboo there. HAHAI'MNOTSORRYHEISTHEBESTWEEABOOEVER- so I know I've been sparing wayyy too much chapters for the other members, and haven't introduced any new ones so far. Whale I accomplished diving into Dirk's viewpoint, and next time I whale make sure to introduce some new people. Also, I think there has been enough fluff in this skirt-covered pillow of madness.*wiggles eyebrows non-suggestively***

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Anglin' For Some Blue Gills

Tears spill from the corners of your eyes. You knew this was going to happen all along. You knew but you never believed it.

Months had been passing happily in your relationship with Kar, whom was more understanding and caring than most people assumed. He knew how love worked. He also knew how to make you go home with a smile with only a few sweet words. Maybe you had finally found the one who could whisk you away from the life of dark nights spent in hot and musky clubs, smiling at strangers with hungry eyes only to wake up alone. Again. Almost every weekend could be spent next to Karkat in the living room, talking away the long nights in front of a softly glowing TV that had happy couples staring each other with starry eyes; you wished that were the same for you.

When Karkat gazed at you, his eyes were full of doubt.

''I'm sorry Eridan... it's not you. It's me.'' Karkat glared at his own two feet as if they were the source of pure hatred. His words chill the air. Red-tinted tears shamelessly poured down the sides of his round flushed cheeks. You shook your head, chin trembling and heart aching.

''Why...?''You whispered quietly.

''Because I fell in love with someone else, okay?!'' Karkat hisses, his claws digging into his turtle-neck sweater. You refuse to whimper, to hiccup and shake in the cod-awful way that forced all the hateful retards to ostracize you and taunt you for showing how you really felt.

You stay silent. Rage, sadness, and pure despair grips at your heart. And somewhere deep down, relief. Soon you stop staring at the red and gold sky above, resting your blurry vision on Karkat. The man who spent his days thinking about someone else while laying with you in bed. The man whose attention instantly became Dave's whenever he happened to be passing by. The man who couldn't hurt his closest friend to the point he faked feelings for him even though it was a lie. One, big, _fucking_ lie.

That's what it all was. You grit your teeth, smiling sorrowfully even though it drives swords through you. ''We can still be friends, right?''

Glancing up, Karkat nods his head slowly. A feeble hand wipes away the tears streaming from his puffy,red eyes. ''Y-Yeah, we can still be friends.''

That's all you needed. After a few horribly awkward and teary sentences, you both turn away from each other, leaving a trail of tears. Countless hours bathed in ice-cold shame and flaring romance are suddenly thrown away into the distance. Whispered secrets locked into crumbling hearts. The deep red splashes across the sky like tendrils of blood, painting it into the fiery and stereotypically romantic sunset everyone adores. Even a slight wind tussles your hair, as if preparing for a touching scene from a rom-com.

How ironic.

* * *

The only reason you joined this shitty thing was to impress Aranea. So far, you're not so sure it's been working, really.

Ever since you heard that Porrim's younger sister, Kanyaya or whatever was the head honcho of the thing, you knew what to do then and there. For a while, a LONG while you might add, you've had this sort of flush crush for Aranea. Sure, she could talk as much as Kankri if she wanted to, and was pretty boring with her damn books, but there was somefin' about her you adored about her. Maybe it was the way she could look smoking hot in anything? Or how her painted lips move when she's talking? Or how she loves to help no- wait you're getting off subject here! Back to more important and not embarrassing topics, you're currently swimming down the ocean of students crowding the hallway, skillfully sneaking through in your search of a smaller version of Porrim. You're kind of hoping that maybe a little help from the fashion bitch's little sis might help you with your flushed situation. Plus, you heard chicks dig people who can dress reel proper. Something along those lines. Oh, wait maybe that chick's her?

''Hey, is your older sis Porrim?'' You ask abruptly, startling the slender girl in red pants, black shoes, white button up shirt, with a black and gray pin-striped vest.

''Um, yes. How may I help you?'' She says, gathering a rather heavy set of books.

''I was wondering if I could join that lil' cross-dressing club thing of yours.''

''Yes! We're always accepting new people.'' Kanera says happily. She then proceeds to lecture you on what the whole shitty thing is about, giving you dressing tips and informing you when the meet-ups are. Jegus, she sounds just like your lusus.

''Um, yeah... about this whole thing, I was also wondering if you could help me with that fashion stuff and whatnot.'' You say rather shyly. You're not used to asking for help. Usually other people do that while you're stealing their lunch money. You're kind of hoping that maybe a little help from the fashion bitch's little sis might help you with your flushed situation. Kayayo nods in a motherly fashion, then strolls off to her next class. Gog you're fucking glad you got that over with. Now to grind through the long, grueling school day. You've forgotten a long time ago why you still come to this place; you'll end up inheriting a whole empire once your stupid bitch of a mother decides to kick the bucket. Oh. Wait, now you remember.

''Hey there blue gill.'' You say smirking. Aranea's amber and cobalt eyes focus on you, only making your smirk wider.

''Hello Meenah. I hope you're not planning on skipping school again today. is planning a new project for us!'' She beams widely.

Nerd. Well, she's too hot for that label. Your eyes wander down the white and navy blue striped stockings on her long legs, the hem of her black skirt and blue t-shirt. Suddenly you're feeling a bit self-conscious with your faded jeans and all. ''As long as you're my lab partner then I'll probably stay an extra hour or two.'' You say with a wink.

''Good. I hate it when someone forsakes education for some crazy shenanigans.'' She nods in a teacher-like manner, resuming the bellwork. You were kind of hoping for a different reaction. But you shrug and continue to happily ignore the way too complicated formulas sprawled across the wipe board. Every fifteen minutes you look over at the raven-haired girl; sometimes the only reason you listen to her drawn out stories is to just be there with her. Whenever she's not absorbed in school work or volunteer stuff or even desperately trying to keep Vriska out of trouble (or you out of trouble on that note), she could always be found hangng in the library. There, you love to just sit in one of those creaky old wooden chairs, rocking back and forth to the point you make Aranea frown ever so slightly it makes these small creases around her eyes. Hehe, she acts like an old hag sometimes; it's hilarious.

''Meenah, would you like to head out to the library with me?'' Aranea says politely. Shit, is it after school already?

_Here's my chance...!_ You think cheerily. ''Yeah, shore why not. Just don't make me fall asleep like last time.'' You say with a toothy smile.

Aranea pouts. ''I think my stories are quite educational. For instance, did you know-''

And from there, everything becomes quite blank until her hand is resting on your shoulder. You can hear your heart skip a beat when Aranea turns to you with a genuine smile, not the ones she gives you as if she's dealing with some little kid. ''I'm glad you actually decided to listen to me for once. It's a nice change.''

Wow. Daydreaming really pays off. ''Uh... sure, Aranea. .'' You almost stutter, surprised by her gentle tone.

''Oh, look we're here! I have some history books I want to show you that might help you with your horrendous grades!'' She skips into the library, dragging you along like it's a human Christmas or some shit. This is one of the reasons you have grown to hate libraries.

But another reason to love them, too.

* * *

**Oh my. Almost a whole month. Jegus. Sorry about the horribly long wait! School started up last week, so I was scrambling around to get back into the school spirit and buy the stuff I needed,too. (Yay...) I'm sure you guys are having a rough start at school, too, huh? I just can't believe tomorrow is Monday again...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
